


When The Lion Roars

by voidsibunas



Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsibunas/pseuds/voidsibunas
Summary: "And her chief delight was in slaughter, and her pleasure was in blood"When Amun Boarding School opens a university, the former students of Anubis House are in for a bumpy ride. New people arrive at the house as the amount of people in each room rises to 3, and old friends return. But one girl at the house is different. She clearly has something to hide, but what could it possibly be?As the identity of the Sacrifice and the Lion come into play, the all new 9 piece Sibuna discover things they never even could have imaginedBetrayal, mistrust, kidnap and blackmail will test all the Anubis students when the Lion roars.





	1. one. The e-Mail

To whom it may concern,

You may recall that during the final weeks of your time at school there was a large amount of building work on the grounds of the school. In this email I will detail to you what was built and what it means for you now that you have graduated.

It is my pleasure to inform you that, as of September 2014, Amun Academic Boarding School will be opening a brand new set of doors as a university. This will be in addition to the current school. All former students of the school will receive a scholarship, giving them a lower yearly tuition fee than others.

We require an A and two Bs at A Level for you to attend the university. If you choose to stay in semi-catered halls of residence, which will be the same buildings as you stayed in while you were at school, there will be three people to a room, as opposed to the previous number of two. Students of all ages can attend, and in the case that a course at a different university has already begun, we are able to adjust to a transfer if you wish.

Kind regards,  
_Mr E. Sweet_

** SEND **


	2. two. Into The Fire

_'This is it'_ Arabella thought to herself as she walked up to the dusty old Anubis sign, You have one chance, don't mess it up. First challenge - the steps.

 _'Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip.'_  
She tripped.

Two faces unfamiliar to her appeared from around the corner just in time to see her embarrass herself. They burst out into laughter as she awkwardly scrambled to her feet, picking up the small bag she had just dropped. She noticed that they weren't dragging suitcases with them, and she realised that they must have already gone into wherever it was that they were staying and then come outside.

"You're the last one to arrive," one of them told her.

"Interesting hair," was all she could think of to reply with. She was trying to turn the attention of the situation away from herself and towards him. The other one snickered when she said it.

"My name's Jerome," the one with the hair informed her, ignoring what she had said and walking successfully up the steps until he was next to her with his friend trailing along behind him. It was now that she realised how tall he was, even if a lot of it was hair, "You might want to get inside quickly, Alfie gets through food fast," he said, pointing to the boy standing next to him. Knew two names already, she was doing well. And with that they were gone. They had disappeared into the house and left Arabella to take in her surroundings.

She turned around so that her back was leaning against the wall. If anyone had opened the door, she would have flown backwards. Lying in front of her she could see the pebbled drive coated with cars dropping off new students, leaving behind upset families and friends saying goodbye.

No one came to say goodbye to her.

No one came to wave her off.

No one came, why would they want to?

She started to think about the day she returned home. They weren't shocked to see her after such a long time, they were just carrying on like 'normal', the way they always did. They probably didn't notice her lack of presence anyway. It was like she'd never been gone or, even worse, like she never even existed in the first place.

A loud noise followed by laughter from the house behind her knocked her out of her trance. She turned back around to face the door and stared at it for a few moments before finally snatching the handle.

_'Here I go'_


End file.
